Users of entertainment systems often invoke skip-forward functionality (e.g., fast-forwarding or a 30-second skip button) to advance to a desired location in a video, or to skip over content such as commercials, segments that the user has previously viewed, or segments otherwise of limited interest to the user. Current skip-forward functionality is cumbersome to use, however, because the options provided offer limited, if any, flexibility and because users tend to overestimate the amount of time required to advance to the desired location, resulting in the resumption of the video at a point subsequent to the desired location. This forces the user to enter additional inputs to rewind playback of the video to reach the desired location, which may itself result in another overshoot. In short, users wishing to skip over content often find themselves inputting multiple commands, experiencing a relatively prolonged interruption in their viewing experience, and viewing at least some content they would otherwise prefer to skip.